Alien Zombie Commando
The Alien Zombie Commando '''is a Garden Ops boss added in the [[Invasion of the Brain Snatchers DLC Pack|Invasion of the Brain Snatchers DLC Pack]].''' Appearance The Alien Zombie Commando is about as tall as Disco Zombie, and wears stereotypical futuristic purple bounty hunter armor, with a jetpack and helmet. If one looks closely, they can see a 3-eyed zombie head through the visor of the helmet. Attacks The Alien Zombie Commando's mainly attacks by rapidly shooting at plants with an oversized plasma rifle. The plasma rifle has the same rate of fire as Super Commando's primary weapon. Each plasma shot does 30 damage, and he will go through a long reload time after firing. If a player gets too close to him he will use a wrist-mounted flamethrower and then he'll fly away to another part of the map. This attack has the same range as Snapdragon and causes afterburn. Health The Alien Zombie Commando has slightly more health than Baron von Bats. Special Attacks Commando Flight The Alien Zombie Commando will activate his jetpack and proceed to fly towards the garden. If he reaches the garden during flight, he will quickly damage it using dual blaster pistols. If a plant damages Alien Zombie Commando while he is flying, he will start to seek out the plant that harmed him and attempt to vanquish it. If the Alien Zombie Commando is gooped or EMPeached, the flight will end prematurly. If the Alien Zombie Commando is vanquished while flying, he will fall to the ground and explode on nearby zombies, having the same damage and range as a Chili Bean Bomb. Plasma Grenade The Alien Zombie Commando tosses 3 grenades which explode upon impact with a plant or if they stop moving, doing 60 damage in a small radius. On Crazy difficulty the third grenade he throws will release five small clusters that do 20 damage each. This attack can also be used when flying. Jetpack Dash If the Alien Zombie Commando takes too long to vanquish a plant during Commando Flight, he will charge towards them, doing 90 damage to the plant and ending the jetpack flight, leaving him stunned. If on the ground, this attack will just be a Sprint Tackle. Super Alien Wave Animation A spaceship crash lands into a field. An Alien Zombie Commando emerges from the wreckage and pulls out his plasma rifle, shooting some Weeds that try to swarm him. He then takes flight and throws a Plasma Grenade at a Catus on a roof, vanquishing her. Finally, the Alien Zombie Commando lands on the rooftop and sprays his flamethrower at the camera. Zombies 3 Alien Zombie Commandos and several UFO Zombies, Alien Warriors, and Larva Imps. Trivia *The Alien Zombie Commando's armor is based on that of Boba Fett from the original Star Wars ''trilogy. *The Alien Zombie Commando has the fastest movement speed of all Garden Ops bosses. *If vanquished while flying, the Alien Zombie Commando has a similar vanquished animation to Jetpack Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Like Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie, and Barrel Pirate, Alien Zombie Commando's voice is muffled due to his helmet. Category:Zombies Category:Garden Ops Category:Boss Zombies Category:Invasion of the Brain Snatchers DLC Pack